Talk:Yoshio Iizuka
Hmm, this might actually be Darryl Chan as opposed to Yoshio Iizuka. I dunno--Acer4666 (talk) 19:25, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Where did you find this actor? --Station7 19:52, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Both the above names are on imdb, credited for later episodes of season 6--Acer4666 (talk) 20:12, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::But one of the last times you said that we couldn't trust imdb for everything (I'm not saying that the actor appears to non-right). It's actually a bit guessing here. Sorry, this is not mean hard to you in any way. --Station7 20:59, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, but I didn't grab a random screenshot and then jab my finger at the imdb list to match them up. I went off what I thought was positive identification, based on that shot of Yoshio Iizuka. Then I started to doubt it after seeing a pic of Darryl Chan. I'm asking for opinions based on the resemblances of the actors - do you have anything to contribute based on that (you say that the appearances are not "not-right", meaning perhaps you think they are right?)--Acer4666 (talk) 21:25, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes, that's totally right ;) But I looked twice and came to the following conclusion: I think he resembles Mr. Chan. The face is more identicial in my opinion. --Station7 21:33, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'd like to revisit the identity of this guy. I found a pic of the stunt team that were the invading chinese force, here, and have identified everyone on there apart from the guy at the very front (who I originally thought was Tsuyoshi Abe, but now think could be James Lew, but not sure on either) and the white security guard on the left. Now all these guys appear as characters in the invading force and are killed at some point, and they seem pretty good at not reusing them and keeping their characters. But the guy pictured in this article, the one that gets killed by Morris, is not there (however neither are the guys Jack shoots down the stairs and thru the glass). So it would seem odd that they would break continuity and use Darryl Chan (who plays Ike), dress him up differently and have him killed again. But, they look very similar. In particular, the distinctive vertical line between his eyebrows, as well as having the same beard and long sideburns. :Sorry for the large rant - the thrust is, I think this is Darryl Chan, although what puts me off is the fact they broke continuity in order to have him play two different characters. Does anyone else have thoughts on this?--Acer4666 (talk) 14:25, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :James Lew might be more likely but he's sort of gone entirely bald-Bruce Willis style in recent years but nonetheless, the man in the front would bare better resemblance to him than Abe (who I am going to assume played the other "shot" prison guard in the S6 Prequel. Good job on the other find for Darryl though as well as editing Barker (you found an extra role!) and adding Chester Tripp. The scene where Kiefer is shown on the copter rope ladder looks genuine although I'm guessing he might've been doubled for the actual plunge into the ocean since it was shown from further away.--Gunman6 (talk) 03:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC)